


Smiles Fade

by Addie_your_Queen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, agnst, idk how to tag this lol, larry stylinson - Freeform, pls read on Wattpad if you can, there's a sad ending sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_your_Queen/pseuds/Addie_your_Queen
Summary: I love you, the wind almost seems to whisper back.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue - Age 0

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the only chapter I put notes on, so PLEASE READ this.
> 
> Each chapter is only about two paragraphs long. It's meant to be read all in one sitting, if possible. (It probably won't make sense if you put it down and come back to it later.)
> 
> There IS two major character deaths, however I didn't want to tag it as that and scare people away. PLEASE READ WHY before closing the tab. Yes, the main characters die, but I don't feel that it is in a way that super big. I don't really know how to explain it. I guess, major characters die, but it's not in a major way, I guess. I'm sorry I'm so bad at explanations, so I completely understand if you don't want to read this, but it's not going to be as bad as some other books/movies with deaths in them.
> 
> If you can, I would love if you could read this on Wattpad. No worries if you can't though. (:
> 
> Don't forget to take care of yourselves. I love you all so much <333
> 
> \- Addie

**Prologue - Age 0**

_Anne and Jay have been best friends for as long as they can remember. So they are over the moon when they discover their due dates to be with in a month of each other. Their babies will be best friends, they decide._

_And they were._

_Harry and Louis do everything together. Well as much as they can do when only a few months old._


	2. Age 1

**Age 1**

_Anne reached down to pick up Harry from where he sat on the floor next to Louis._

_Harry let out a cry and reached his arms out to Louis._

_"I'm just putting your socks on, silly," she said. "I'm not taking you away from him forever."_

_She set him back down and he crawled over to give Louis a hug._


	3. Age 2

**Age 2**

_Harry drew a picture of Louis to give to him. It was all in black except for the eyes which he drew in blue and then covered in sparkles._

_Louis drew a flower and said if it was summer he would find a real flower to give to him._


	4. Age 3

**Age 3**

_Harry sat, staring mesmerized into Louis' eyes. They were the most brilliant shade of blue Harry had ever seen. They sparkled every time he laughed. Harry was very young, but he knew that most people's eyes were not magical like Louis'._


	5. Age 4

**Age 4**

_Harry had the most brilliant smile Louis had ever seen. When he showed his beautiful dimpled smile his whole face lit up like the sun, and you couldn't help but smile back. When he smiled the whole world seemed to stop turning for a moment just so everything could stop to admire it._

_When Louis told him this he laughed and said that Louis' smile was a thousand times better._


	6. Age 5

**Age 5**

_Louis found Harry sprawled out in the grass, crying because he couldn't find a flower pretty enough to give to Louis._

_Louis hugged him and said, "Don't cry. You're to pretty to cry." He held out his hand to the boy and he accepted it._

_They walked off together hand in hand to go find a flower._


	7. Age 6

**Age 6**

_Harry told the class he liked blue because that was the color of Louis' eyes._

_Louis told the class he doesn't remember what color Harry's eyes are called but he likes them_


	8. Age 7

**Age 7**

_"Lily and Andrew kissed at recess yesterday," Louis told Harry. "My mum said that you shouldn't kiss until you are older and know more about love."_

_"I don't see why," Harry had said. "I already know I love you."_

_"I already know I love you too. I told Mum that and she said it was different than loving your best friend."_

_"I don't see a difference."_

_"Neither do I."_

_"..."_

_"Harry?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can you be my first kiss?"_

_"Of course, Lou."_


	9. Age 8

**Age 8**

_At silent reading time Louis and Harry sit next to each other on the rug and read from the same book. They take turns reading the pages out loud to each other._

_The teacher tells them that they should read their own book._

_Louis says that his mom taught him sharing is good._

_The teacher explains that silent reading means reading quietly to yourself, not aloud to other people._

_So instead, they still sit next to each other with the book on the floor in front of them, and Harry taps Louis' knee when he is ready for the page to be turned._


	10. Age 9

**Age 9**

_People told them they shouldn't hold hands anymore. They were too old for that._

_Louis asked them why._

_They said that you were only supposed to hold hands with girls unless you were still a baby._

_"That's dumb," Louis said. "He's my best friend and I like holding hands with him."_

_Harry agreed and they walked off somewhere else, still holding hands._


	11. Age 10

**Age 10**

_"Everybody thinks the new girl is pretty," Harry said one day after school. It was the first year they weren't in the same class. Harry had cried for nearly an hour when he found out._

_"Well, do_ you _?"_

_"No. I still think you are prettier."_


	12. Age 11

**Age 11**

_Louis wore a flower crown to school._

_Everyone made fun of him. "Flowers are for girls," they said._

_Harry told them to go away and that he thought Louis looked pretty in a flower crown._

_The next day he wore one too._


	13. Age 12

**Age 12**

_Louis told Harry he thinks he might be gay._

_Harry said he wasn't sure what he was._

_Louis told him he didn't have to label himself. So he didn't._


	14. Age 13

**Age 13**

_Harry switched lockers with some girl from his social studies class so he can be next to Louis._

_They still hold hands everywhere._

_One day Louis wears a plain tee shirt and blue jeans instead of his usual stripes and brightly colored pants or black skinny jeans._

_Harry told him he was beautiful and he shouldn't ever change._

_Louis told him it was hard for a person never to change, but he wouldn't change for the sake of other people._

_The next day he was back to his usual outfit of black skinny jeans and a red striped tee shirt._


	15. Age 14

**Age 14**

_Louis asked Harry to be his boyfriend._

_Harry said yes and they kissed under their favorite tree in Louis' backyard._


	16. Age 15

**Age 15**

_They sat their families down and said they had some thing to tell them._

_"I'm gay," Louis said._

_"And we're dating." Harry added._

_They all looked at each other and laughed._

_"We know, sweetheart," Jay said._


	17. Age 16

**Age 16**

_Harry missed one of Louis' football games. Their team lost._

_"Where were you, my little good luck charm?" Louis texted._

_"Sorry," Harry texted back. "I went to get you a birthday present and got stuck in traffic."_

_"I didn't even find you anything," he said when he finally reached the now empty field._

_"That's okay. Just being here with you is enough."_


	18. Age 17

**Age 17**

_They sat at the kitchen table surrounded by collage pamphlets. They were trying to find one to go to together._

_Anne tells them that maybe they should branch out after a life of being completely attached to one another. "You need new friends," she tells them. "New experiences."_

_Jay laughs and says, "They have been inseparable since birth. What makes you think that will change now?"_

_"Besides," Louis added. "We'll have plenty of new experiences together. We can make new friends together."_


	19. Age 18

**Age 18**

_Harry notices Louis' smile has began to fade. He doesn't smile quite so big and his eyes don't light up as much either._

_Harry does everything he can to make him smile, but it just doesn't seem to be as bright as before._


	20. Age 19

**Age 19**

_Every Saturday night they would curl up in their dorm room together and watch a movie on Harry's laptop and share a chocolate milkshake._

_They usually re-watched something they had seen as kids. It was usually a Disney movie._

_Then they would cuddle and tell each other stories until they fell asleep._


	21. Age 20

**Age 20**

_Louis dropped out of collage to become a singer. He signs under Syco management._

_His management team does not like that he is dating Harry. They tell him he can only continue to date Harry as long as the public does not find out. To the world, they are just friends._


	22. Age 21

**Age 21**

_Louis doesn't smile anymore. Harry expects his fans to notice. But they don't._

_They never knew his real smile, so there is nothing for them to miss, he realizes._

_Louis notices Harry's smile has begun to fade away as well. He knows that hiding who they are has started to take it's toll on him._


	23. Age 22

**Age 22**

_Harry graduates and signs under Syco as well, so that he can stay close to Louis and still pursue his career._

_They make the boys sign a contract saying they will not kiss or hug or hold hands in public or anywhere someone might notice._

_Harry's smile fades, just a bit more._


	24. Age 23

**Age 23**

_Harry finds Louis crying on their bed._

_"What's wrong?" he asks._

_Louis shows him the ring he was holding. "I was going to propose," he said, "but management wouldn't let me."_

_"We don't need some stupid papers to prove our love," Harry said, pulling Louis up into his arms and kissing him._

_Louis nodded but Harry could tell he wasn't completely happy._

_"How about this," Harry said, taking the ring and putting it on. "We can invite over our families and have a little ceremony right here. It won't be official, but it will still be nice."_

_Louis nodded. "I'd like that," he said._


	25. Age 24

**Age 24**

_Jay passed away._

_Louis was heart broken and wouldn't talk to anyone for weeks._

_Harry tried desperately to get him to say anything._

_Louis would lock himself in their room and cry heart wrenching sobs. Harry would cry too, not only for Jay, but for Louis._

_Harry couldn't stand to see him so heart broken, not letting anyone near him. Harry wanted nothing more than to comfort him. To hug him and kiss him and tell him everything will be okay._


	26. Age 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would only put one note... however this chapter has mentions of self harm, so I wanted to add a warning.

**Age 25**

_Harry discovered scars all along Louis' arms._

_"Louis, why are you doing this, baby? Why are you hurting yourself?"_

_Louis didn't answer. He just broke down crying in Harry's arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered over and over. "I'm sorry."_

_"Louis, it's okay. I can help." He held out his hand. "When ever you feel like cutting, I want you to cut me instead."_

_Louis sniffled._

_..._

_A few weeks later Harry found Louis sitting on the bathroom floor fresh cuts along his arm._

_"Louis," he said. "Oh, baby, you have to stop this. You can't hurt yourself like this. Please, Louis. For me. You have to stop for me."_

_He took a towel and ran it under the water pressing it gently to Louis' arms. "I love you, you know that?" He kissed his forehead. "I love you."_

_"I know," Louis whispered. "I love you too."_


	27. Age 26

**Age 26**

_Harry isn't supposed to go to Louis' concert. But he goes anyway, because he knows that his fans will want to see him smile, and the only way that's going to happen is if he sees Harry in the audience._

_Even so, it won't be as good as his old smiles that Harry loves. But at least it's better than nothing. And the people there have never known any other smile from him._

...

_Louis hasn't seen Harry smile in a long time. And when he does, it seems forced._

_He wishes there was something he could do to make him smile again. He wishes his management team would go away. Then Harry could be happy. Then he wouldn't have to hide his love._


	28. Age 27

**Age 27**

_Louis is diagnosed with cancer and given only a few months to live._

_Harry tries to be strong for him, but Louis knows that he cries whenever he thinks Louis can't hear._

_Louis wishes Harry would smile. He can't be truly happy in this world, so as much as Harry wants him to live, maybe it's better if he doesn't. And without him here, then Harry doesn't have to spend his life loving someone he isn't supposed to love. He doesn't know just how much he means to Harry, and that if he dies, his whole world dies along with him._

_"I'm sorry," Louis says one night._

_"For what?"_

_"For a lot of things. For getting you roped into this stupid management thing. For not asking you out sooner. For signing away my life, when I could have spent it with you. I'm sorry for not making more of an effort to care for you and love you. But mostly I'm sorry for not keeping my promise to you. When we were 13 you told me to never change who I was because there was someone else who didn't like me. I promised you I wouldn't. But I broke that promise the second I signed under my management and I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Harry, for everything."_

_Harry cried. "It's okay. I know what they did to you. I don't blame you for changing. I still love you. You are my everything. I don't know what I would do- will do- with out you."_

_They cried into each other's arms through the night._


	29. Age 28

**Age 28**

_Louis smiles one of his old smiles. One that's big and his whole face lights up and his eyes sparkle._

_'It's beautiful,' Harry thinks. And somehow he knows that this is the last smile he will ever see from the boy he loved so much._

_"Smile for me one last time," Louis says._

_He does. It crinkles the corner of his eyes and brings out his dimples, but his eyes are shiny with tears._

_"I love you," he whispers, kissing him softly._

_"I love you," Louis whispers back. His eyes close and Harry knows he is gone._


	30. Epilogue - Age 29

**Epilogue - Age 29**

_It's been almost a year since anyone last heard Harry speak. He stopped singing. Stopped going on tour._

_He cries himself to sleep every night, sobbing Louis' name, reaching for the other side of the bed, only to find it empty._

_He knows Louis would want him to be happy. But Louis was the only thing that made him happy. And now that he's gone, he doesn't see much worth in life anymore. Louis was every thing to him. And now his every thing is gone._

_He was found by his mom, lying on the bed next to a piece of paper saying: I want to tell him I love him again._

_Anne cries for everything she has lost. For Jay, Felicity, Louis, and now Harry too. She is thankful, though, that Harry lasted this long. She saw the way he looked at Louis, and how deflated he seemed after he died. She knows she is lucky to have had one last year with him, even if he wasn't himself._

_"I'm sorry, my babies," she whispers into the night. "I'm sorry for what this world put you through. I hope you are happy where you are now. I love you."_

_"I love you," she can almost hear the wind whisper back._


End file.
